<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Need Motivation by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595072">You Need Motivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lady Bloodfight (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling finds a different way to motivate Jane after Cassidy's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ling Chow/Jane Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Need Motivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"She was your friend, right?" Ling asked, hovering in the doorway. "The Australian?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane looked like she was going to fall to pieces just standing here in the bathroom. If she tried to go in the ring like this, she was going to get killed in ten seconds. She wiped at her face, trying to get rid of the tear tracks. "Yes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ling glanced behind herself, then stepped further in, leaning against the counter next to Jane. "It sucks. Alright? Fucking sucks that she died because some Russian cunt decided to go on a power trip. But is this how you're going to get revenge for her? Breaking down in the fucking bathroom so her killer can walk free?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane glared at her, then away at the mirror again. She was looking at her reflection like it was going to magically give her back her fighting spirit. Given that Ling had walked in on her asking the ghost of her father to give her a sign, that wasn't really surprising. Jane looked like she was going to try and ignore Ling, but she was all the American had right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People like them weren't used to comfort. Ling didn't even know why she was bothering. "You should go out there and bash her face in. If you're afraid to get your hands dirty, you shouldn't have come all this way. You're just going to lose without putting up a good fight." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cassidy was a good person." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good for her. She's gone. All that's left are bitches that want blood. So what's it going to be? Your's? Or the crazy Russian's?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane glanced at her, and Ling caught her chin before she could look at the mirror again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah well if revenge won't do it for you, how 'bout this," Ling muttered, then leaned in to kiss her. It was like kissing a warm brick wall. Jane had frozen in shock and wasn't responding, but the kiss was over a few seconds after it started. Ling raised an eyebrow and gave her shoulder a shove. "You win this fight and I'll get you off better than any American could." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane leaned in, and this was definitely better than the kiss before it. "I'm going to hold you to that," she said, and Ling smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kick some arse, Jane. You don't get to have sex if you're too fucked up from the fight." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>